


The New Voorhees

by stupindouskat



Category: Bryce McQuaid - Fandom, Friday the 13th, H2O Delirious - Fandom, Mini Ladd, Ohmwrecker - Fandom, Ritzplays, Sattelizer, Smii7y - Fandom, Streamers, Twitch - Fandom, Youtubers, ZeRoyalViking - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Friday the 13th - Freeform, Multi, Ohmwrecker - Freeform, movies - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupindouskat/pseuds/stupindouskat
Summary: Ryan O. Wrecker was a very reserved man; always kept to himself unless a newcomer proved themselves trustworthy of his personal stash of secrets. Though he was mysterious to most, his friends would tell you otherwise. The phrase "never judge a book by its cover" often passed his familiar's lips to others when introducing Ryan.There was one thing about him that even his own family didn't know about. He had a dark secret, a secret his friends would soon find out with the upcoming Spring vacation they all planned together at the Whispering Lodge right next to Lake Infernal. Their plan was to stay for two days and three nights, just a little over forty-eight hours.Will Mr. Wrecker be able to keep his secret hidden all three nights?Characters:Ohmwrecker - Ryan O. WreckerBryce McQuaidH2O Delirious - JohnSattelizer - MikeRitzPlays - ShawnSmii7y - SmittyMini Ladd - CraigZeRoyalViking - Steven





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Notes: This is based off the new Friday the 13th game coming out early 2017. The beta influenced me greatly and I was so amazed at the developer's work as well as Ohm's gameplay that I just had to get back into writing again. Hopefully, some of you Ohmie's will enjoy this story (or any fans of the other lets players mentioned above).

Three in the morning, as usual, Ryan was up late with his own thoughts and a lust for killing. He knew he couldn't do it, not after his first murder, which he was sure would be his last. Realizing that sleep wasn't coming for him anytime soon, he decided to get out of bed and change into sweats, a hoodie and slipping his shoes on before leaving his room and then out the front door.

He needed to clear his mind; a late night walk would help with that. The October air was chill yet peaceful, which was pretty common in Chicago. Thirty minutes came and went as he traveled around the neighborhood, suddenly he bumped into a figure. The stranger suddenly turned around, taking a pistol out of his inner pocket from the inside of the jacket, swiftly holding it up against the right side of Ryan's jaw.

"Whatever you got on you, I want it now or I'll leave with your life. No funny business, make a move and your lifeless body will be meeting the grou-"

The man's words were cut short by a three-inch sharp blade being inserted into his right external jugular vein, then instantaneously being extracted letting the crimson liquid squirt out in copious amounts, splattering onto Ryan's attire. The gun fell out of the man's hand as he reached up to hold his neck, his eyes wide, suddenly he fell onto his knees then fully onto the cold concrete into his own puddle of blood. Slowly losing consciousness, he stared up at the man who was still holding the knife. 

Ryan fled the gory scene behind him in a haste. He ran back to his house, opening the door allowing himself back in and slamming it behind him then dropping to the floor with his back against it. His heart was beating so loudly in his ears, his breathing heavy and shaky. Realizing the knife was still clutched in the palm of his hand with blood dripping onto his floor, he rushed to the kitchen sink to rinse it off.

His mind was racing, going over and over the events that took place not even ten minutes ago. The man's face was burned into his skull, his stare. Ryan couldn't take it. He went to his bedroom, looked in the full-length mirror to see his clothes were splattered in a deep red. Suddenly realizing he could smell the copper scent, it filled his nose, sickening him.

He changed out of his outfit after washing his skin off of any remaining blood and then soaked his clothes in water and hydrogen peroxide for a while before throwing them in the washer. The worn out and upset man walked to his living room to lay on the couch to think about what he had just done.

"I took another person's life," he thought. "I swore to never fucking do that again!"

Of course he was angry, angry at himself. Why was he made this way? But he was also satisfied. His blood thirst had decreased since the incident. He felt a little more at peace.

"It was self-defense." He said to himself in defeat. "I will be forgiven."

Ryan laid there in silence for a while, enjoying the quietness. It was four in the morning when he finally fell into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's notes: Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring, as this is just a filler chapter for three to begin! I promise the next chapter will have more stuff going on in it! Thank you for reading!

Ryan awoke to a suppressed little tune coming from his phone. He sat up slowly, stretching his arms up above his head before grabbing his cellular device and flashing on the screen.

"Why so many missed texts?" he asked himself in confusion.

He looked at the time only realizing how late it was; two in the afternoon.

"Fuck, I really need to fix my sleep schedule..."

Going to read the texts, he saw they were from John, Bryce, and Smitty.

"R u awake?" - Bryce at 12:47 pm

"Wake tf up!" - John at 12:56 pm

"If you don't wake the fuck up..." - John at 12:57 pm

"What if I was hurt, huh?" - John at 12:59 pm

"Uhm, John is fucking going nuts in Discord, send halp." - Smitty at 1:15 pm

"How long were you up for? Haha" - Bryce at 1:47 pm

"Srsly, send halp" - Smitty at 1:56 pm

Instead of answering the messages, Ryan walked into his office, powered on his computer and joined in the Discord call.

"Good morning, fellas."

"Morning?! Ryan, it's two in the fucking afternoon. What time did you go to bed last night?" questioned John.

Thinking back to last night, he suddenly remembered the events that took place and felt sick to his stomach.

"Oh, I went to bed around four this morning..."

"Good grief, Ryan!" exclaimed Bryce.

"Yeah, my sleep schedule is fucked up, haha."

"Well," Smitty cut in. "I wanted to let you all know something. I was going to wait and surprise you all but I figured you guys might want to know now that I am planning a visit in the U.S."

"What?! When?!" John asked with an excited tone.

"A week from now." answered Smitty.

"So, next Friday?" asked Ryan.

"I have a great idea!" Bryce exclaimed. "How about we all go camping at the Whispering Lodge? We should invite Shawn, Mike, Craig and Steven as well!"

"Hell yeah!" John and Smitty agreed excitedly.

Meanwhile, Ryan was deep in his own tormented thoughts. He didn't agree with his friend's plan, he was afraid his own bloodthirst would get the best of him. 

"You've controlled it so far," he thought to himself. "last night was just self-defense."

"Yo, Ryan. Are you in?" asked John.

"Huh? N-no I don't feel like going. Camping just, it isn't my thing."

"Oh, come on! It wouldn't be fun without you!" stated Bryce.

"Yeah, come on man. I'm going to be coming down and you don't even want to see me?" accused Smitty jokingly.

"No! I wanna see you, how about you come to Chicago?"

"What's the matter, Ryan? What's the real reason you don't wanna go camping?" questioned John suspiciously.

He couldn't tell them. He couldn't just let them know that he stays up late because he has the urge to murder and isn't satisfied until it happens. That he has had to control this disturbing side of him ever since he five years old.

"Fine, I'll come along."

Ryan goes back into his thoughts as the other three celebrate and begin planning out their trip. While Smitty gets into contacts with Steven, Bryce texts Shawn and Mike asking if they would like to join.

"Bryce, why the hell did you just text me, asking if I wanted to go camping when I WAS IN THE FUCKING CALL WHEN YOU FIRST PLANNED IT?!" John exclaimed in confusion, causing everyone to laugh.

"My bad! My bad!" Bryce laughed. "Okay, Shawn and Mike agreed on coming along."

"Steven agrees too, he said he's going to go ahead and contact Craig."

"No." Craig says after immediately joining the call.

"What? Why not?" Bryce asks.

"Because camping is scary, lodges are scary, lakes are scary, haven't you seen literally every fucking cliche horror movie where a group of people go camping and die? Friday the 13th, Cabin in the Woods... fucking Until Dawn! There could be wendigo's!" Craig exclaimed.

"Dude. There's no such thing as wendigo's." responds Smitty.

"I don't feel like dying. So I'm not wendi-going!" Craig snickers, as everyone in the call groans.

"Uh, yeah you are," Bryce says, matter-of-factly. "I just talked to Steven about your little fit and he bought your plane ticket!"

"FUCK!"

While everyone continues to chat amongst themselves, Ryan excuses himself from the call, leaving immediately. He paces his office back and forth, worried and anxious about the worst possible things that could happen next weekend.

"It's only until Sunday. Three days. I can do this. My friends will survive."


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry if this chapter wasn't very eventful! I thought I had it planned out better after the last chapter but quickly realized that it wasn't eventful enough, but it's still better than the last chapter and I hope you enjoy! I'm trying to put out a new chapter every day or every other day! Love you all, and I hope you have a fantastic day/night!

They all made it to Whispering Lodge. Driving up to the main office, Ryan chose his cabin and took the key as well as a map to find the cabin which is the only one available closest to Lake Infernal. When he arrived at his cabin, he parked his vehicle in the convenient parking spot, grabbed his stuff and headed inside.

As Ryan walked into his cabin, he took a look around and breathed in his surroundings. Hardwood floors, the living room, dining room and kitchen were all open to each other with a spiral staircase leading to the open loft which Ryan assumed was a bedroom. The cabin was furnished, checking the fridge there was, of course, no food or beverages. 

"Luckily we all planned on packing some with us." Ryan thought to himself.

Checking out both of the bedrooms, he chose the one up in the loft with the half bathroom and began putting his stuff away. Afterward, he took what food and drinks he brought with him and placed them into the fridge downstairs.

"Housekeeping!" came a familiar voice.

"Hey, John! I guess we're going to be rooming together?"

"Yep! I heard Smitty and Craig are rooming in the smallest available cabin. Shawn, Steven, Bryce and Mike are rooming in one of the four bunk bed cabins." John said as he began placing his food and drinks into the fridge. "By the way, which room am I sleeping in?"

"I stole the loft, so..."

"You motherfucker!"

Ryan laughed as John stomped off into the first-floor bedroom to put his stuff away.

Later that night, after an eventful day walking around the campsite and hanging out by the lake, the group of friends parted their separate ways. Ryan and John went back to their cabin to get some sleep since they all planned on waking up early to go hiking.

Ryan headed off to the loft area as John went to his room. As he was laying in bed, Ryan could hear John singing familiar tunes from downstairs. He tried ignoring it, rolling his body away from the sounds even thinking about stuff which usually helped tune out noise. Nothing was helping.

It was almost two in the morning and John could still be heard singing. Ryan was slowly growing impatient.

"Hey, could you please quit singing? I'm trying to sleep." he requested.

"Oh, my bad man!"

With that, the noise stopped. Ryan tried again to go to sleep but was too wide awake now. This made him livid. He laid there for hours until he slowly saw the sun beginning to rise.

"Today is going to be a long fucking day..." he thought to himself.

Finally dozing off, the man had dreams consisting nothing but murder and bloodshed. Blood all over the walls of the cabin, with a familiar body laying on the ground.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I just wanted to let you all know that I apologize for taking a while to write Chapter Four! I was at my brother's house for the weekend and wasn't able to update until I got home Monday night Central American time. I was spending time with family but now I'm back home! Hopefully, this chapter will be worth the waiting you cool cats had to endure!
> 
> I love you guys! Thanks for all the hits and kudos so far! I wasn't expecting to get that many on this! I hope you all have a wonderful week! xoxo

"Wake the fuck up, Ryan! We're going hiking, remember? Geez, what time did you go to sleep last night?" John asked, shaking the tired man roughly.

Ryan rolled over to look at the clock on the wall to see it read twelve thirty-five. Grunting, he sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes as John went back downstairs. Ryan was not in any sort of mood to put up with his cabin mates bullshit after his obnoxious singing early this morning.

He got out of bed and walked into his half bathroom. Looking into the mirror resting on the wall above the pastel blue porcelain sink, he realized how tired and horrible he looked from lack of sleep.

"Fucking hell," Ryan grumbled softly to himself as his left eye twitched. "I'm not going to make it today. I'd rather be sleeping."

The tired man looked through the doorway of the bathroom leading to his room at his unmade bed. It looked so comfy. About that time, John came back up the stairs.

"Come on, man! Hurry up and get ready, we ain't got all day! Damn, you look like shit!" John laughed.

"Yeah..." Ryan rolled his eyes looking away from his friend. "I'll be ready in a second."

With that, he pushed past the man standing in front of the doorway to get to his dresser, grabbing clothes then looking at John strangely.

"Uh, do you mind?" he asked while gesturing his hands towards the staircase.

"Oh, well fine then! I thought we were close enough as friends!" John said dramatically, as he walked back downstairs.

Ryan quickly got dressed, combed his hair into place with his hand and then walked downstairs to find his friends waiting for him outside.

"No breakfast for me, I guess." he thought to himself.

He walked out of the cabin, leaving John to lock it and then all of them began their twenty-minute walk towards the woods that were north of the campsite. When they finally arrived at the edge of the wooded area, they stood there taking in the scenery around them then walked into the woods together. 

Continuing their journey, they stumbled upon a clearing close to the center of the woods where a single grave marker had been placed reading Scott Lucas June 28, 1987 - May 13, 2016. The group of friends felt confused and unsettled, but Ryan could feel the sense of shock course through his veins from his brain, his heart dropping into his stomach. 

"It couldn't be." he thought to himself. "Anyone can have that name, anyone on Earth."

The day of his death was what threw that theory off, though. It was the exact day he had murdered the man, his first victim. A woman that was jogging early that morning had witnessed it, but Ryan escaped before being recognized.

Scott and Ryan had had a dispute the day before at a local grocery store parking lot. Ryan took the spot that unbeknownst to him was the exact spot Scott wanted. It was all stupid, Scott let be known that he was pissed off by keying the vehicle after the two exchanged vile words filled with venom. Afterward, Scott hopped into his Subaru and squawled tires out of the parking lot.

Ryan shouldn't have reacted, but he couldn't control his anger. That was the first time he noticed his God-like rage. When the next day came around, he tried to shake off the emotions from the day before by jogging when he spotted the exact asshole from yesterday, and that's when all hell broke loose.

The feelings from that day poured back into him from the pleasure of the knife jabbing into and out of the poor man's chest as he laid on the ground, his own blood pooling out to the satisfaction of seeing his finished work on the ground, eyes wide with terror.

Then guilt washed over him. It was all dumb and could've easily been prevented if he had just ignored the man or apologized for taking the stupid parking spot. Remembering all of this brought him back to the dream he unfortunately had last night. To him at that moment, it was all a bad omen. A huge sign that this weekend wouldn't end greatly and he felt he wouldn't be able to control his bloodlust rage the second someone tipped him off.

Pulling him out of his thoughts, Bryce came up with the idea to split off into four separate groups which would pair him up with Mike, Shawn would be paired up with Steven, Craig and Smitty and then Ryan and John. Some were hesitant, while the rest agreed. With that, everyone split going their separate ways, leaving John and Ryan to look at the gravestone.

"That's creepy, though. Why would it be here of all places?" John questioned.

"I have no clue, John," Ryan stated, walking away from it.

John slowly caught up to Ryan and began talking about a bunch of nonsense while Ryan tried his best to stay in his own thoughts. Back and forth, last night, the singing, the dream, the first murder and the grave. They were all swirling in his mind, causing a loud ringing to pierce from his brain to his ear drums.

He stopped, along with everything else including time, his thoughts and his friend who had turned around and just stared at him.

"Why," asked Ryan.

"What?" John asked, confused.

"Why were you singing so loudly late last night when I was trying to sleep?"

"Well, for one I wasn't singing THAT loudly," he said, matter-of-factly. "and two, singing helps me sleep, so I need some sound for me to finally doze off."

"But for two fucking hours? I was wide awake by the time the sun came up. You couldn't sing quieter?"

"Well, I'm sorry that you can't handle my great singing, but you're just going to have to get used to it, Ryan."

Something inside viciously snapped, whether it be his patience or his tolerance, Ryan was seeing red in a matter of seconds. Red on the ground, red on his hands and by his feet. John was deadly quiet.

Ryan stood there, it was like he blacked out and something else took over him. He couldn't remember anything, but suddenly he felt tears spilling from his eyes down his cheeks as he stared at the deceased body of someone he considered his best friend.

"John, what the fuck happened? I'm so sorry..."


	5. Chapter Five

Running through the woods, leaving behind his lifeless friend, Ryan ran into the rest of his friends. He was out of breath by the time he reached them, and to them, he seemed shaken.

"Hey, whoa, what's the matter, buddy?" Bryce asked, concerned.

"He- there's- John is dead. W-We separated and then when I tried finding him, I-I found him on the ground in a puddle of his own blood, not breathing." Ryan stated through pants of breath, this throat slightly tightening as he tried to keep from emotionally breaking down.

Everyone looked at Ryan in shock, speechless with eyes wide open. They couldn't believe what they just heard.

"We have to get out here. We have to let the owner's of the lodge know what's going on," stated Shawn.

"Where is the body located?" Steven asked.

Ryan gave Steven directions to where John's body was located, to which Steven and Mike went off to find and watch over. Smitty ran off to the owner's building only to find out they weren't available during weekends. Shawn walked Ryan to his cabin and asked if he would like some company.

"No, I'd rather be alone right now."

"I understand, if you need any of us, you know where to look!" and with that, Shawn left.

There he was, alone with his own torturing thoughts.

"I'm so fucking stupid. What if the police show up and they're able to trace the murder back to me? I shouldn't have fucking done that!"

Images of John's unconscious body lying in his own blood on the ground of the woods flashed in Ryan's mind. He closed his eyes, pressing the palms of his hands over them and shaking his head violently back and forth.

"No, fucking stop! Please?!" he demanded.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in John's room of their cabin. He was sitting next to the bed on the floor. He looked over, next to him and the bed was John's favorite teddy bear, to which he reached over and picked up, examining the plush. Tears welled up in Ryan's eyes before overflowing and racing down his cheeks. He hugged the teddy close to his chest, remembering all of the fun moments he and John shared. All of those little inside jokes, no more to be made.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock followed by someone opening the door.

"Hey, Ryan?" Craig called out.

"In here, to your right." Ryan choked out.

Craig walked into the bedroom to find Ryan an emotional mess. He sat down next to him, patting the crying man's back.

"Just let it all out, bud. I know what you must be feeling. We're all feeling that way. He was a great friend. And we'll find who murdered him."

"He was my best friend..."

"I know."

Craig gave him a few more minutes to let his emotions out before suggesting they go on a walk. Ryan was conflicted but agreed on having a little bit of company and fresh air. Before leaving the cabin, Ryan carefully placed Teddy on John's bed.

Walking down the road away from the cabin, Ryan noticed that the sky had turned a bit pink and the sun was to the West, behind the cabin and over the lake.

"Hey, how about we walk alongside Lake Infernal?"

"Sure," Ryan said, quietly.

As they made their way to the lake, Craig decided to lighten the mood just a little bit.

"You know what would be funny? If you had murdered John. I know how he could annoy you sometimes."

Ryan's body suddenly tensed up. Did Craig know? Or was he just talking out of his ass?

"Why the fuck would you say that?" Ryan asked defensively, glaring at Craig.

They both had stopped right next to the lake, looking each other in the face.

"I'm just joking around. Chill out, I was trying to lighten the mood." 

"By saying I murdered my best friend? What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Ryan stepped towards Craig, causing the other man to back up a bit.

"Ryan, calm the fuck down! It was a joke! I apologize, I know it's too soon. But come on, he annoyed you so many times, and seeing your temper now you could've totally been the one to murder him if this was a movie or a video game."

Suddenly, Ryan's fist met with Craig's face, breaking his glasses and knocking him out instantly. He was suddenly filled with fear. What if Craig woke up and realized that everything he had stated was true now because of how he reacted?

Picking up Craig by under his arms, Ryan dragged him into Lake Infernal and held him under the water until the bubbles stopped coming up, then he let go.

Two friends were lost in one day. The sun had begun setting over the lake causing the sky to grow darker as it neared night time. Ryan trudged his way back to his cabin. He changed out of his wet clothes, placing them into a bag and hiding them under the bed, and into some dry clothes before climbing into bed. As he laid there, he internally fought with himself over the events of what all had happened.

"I can't let any of the others find out what happened."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I had this chapter all written out and Grammarly (the app I use for this story) didn't register that I had so much written already, so it deleted most of my work and CTRL Z didn't do anything. Luckily for you guys, I didn't let that stop me. But I am still upset. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait (holy fucking ballsacks, it's been twenty days?! You all must've been thirsty af for an update!) but here's the new chapter! I'm sorry if it's crummy, Chapter Seven will have some extra action in it ;) that I promise. I appreciate all of the feedback I have received so far, thank you all so much! <3 I hope you enjoy! :)

Ryan woke up the following morning at approximately six am. Sitting up in his bed, he stretched out his arms over his head whilst yawning before slowly making his way out of bed and sauntering toward the staircase. As he neared the midst of the stairway, he heard banging on his cabin door; to which he quickened his pace to answer the door.

As he opened it, his friends all rushed in past him. Smitty was the first to talk, his voice shaky and rapid, he was almost incomprehensible.

"It's Craig. He never showed back up at our cabin last night before I went to bed. When I woke up this morning, he still wasn't there. I think something fucking horrid has happened to another one of our friends!"

"We need to do something about this," stated Steven, "before one of us is next! We don't know where the murderer could be hiding or if it's something otherworldly picking us off one-by-one."

"Steven's right," chimed in Shawn, "we need to find a way to either get ahold of the police or hunt this thing down by ourselves. I don't know what the fuck is going on or why we're being targetted, but we need to stick together through the rest of this weekend because none of us are leaving until some sort of justice is made for John and Craig!"

Everyone nodded in agreement with Shawn's statement. Ryan stood there, thinking to himself about everything that was just said.  
Meanwhile, Bryce stood quietly, observing Ryan. Ryan noticed Bryce staring before the other shook his head and turned towards Shawn, walking up to him.

"Can I talk to you, outside?"

With that, the two walked outside before shutting the door behind them.

Steven and Mike stayed inside to comfort Smitty. All of them were shaken up, nerves shot with worried expressions on their faces. Ryan was sick with guilt. He looked over at the door to see Bryce gesturing towards the cabin while speaking to Shawn. Thinking back on it, his gut instinct knew what was occurring; Bryce knows who's guilty.  
Just then, Bryce and Shawn opened the door and walked back inside to join everyone else. 

"Whatever, Bryce. I don't believe that for a second."

"Oh yeah? How about we ask everyone else what they think, then! It's freaking logical, Shawn."

Bryce stood in the center of the room.

"Who was the last person with both John and Craig during the time they murdered and/or disappeared? Ryan was. John and Ryan both left the rest of us when we all split up to go hiking, then Ryan comes to find us after "discovering" his best friend's mutilated dead body.  
Then, a while after Shawn walked Ryan back to his own cabin, Craig went to go check on Ryan; that means Craig was alone with him last, to which I believe Ryan done something to him too. Why did you kill them? Why don't you tell us?"

All five friends stood there staring at him, waiting for an answer. Ryan glanced back and forth from one to the other. Shawn rolled his eyes at Bryce's theory, Bryce had his arms crossed over his chest while looking confident in his thought process, Steven and Mike looked confused and skeptical as if they didn't know what to do about the current situation and Smitty looked worn out and devastated, probably still thinking of the events that lead up to this moment.

"What on fucking Earth brought this on, Bryce? Why the fuck would I go murdering two of my friends, one being my best friend? Do you really think I'd do something like that?" Ryan was nervous but stood his ground. He could feel his own blood boiling, he knew Bryce was intelligent but never would've foreshadowed him figuring it all out.

"What brought this on? Hello? Did you not hear my points? You were the only one with them last! They probably did something to set you off, you're the quiet one out of all of us! The quiet ones are always the craziest. What did John do to piss you off? What did Craig do to make you snap? Where's Craig's body, Ryan?"

He stood there, smirking at the other one. Ryan's fists were balled up tight by his sides while his jaw was clenched. The two men glared at each other.

"Alright! Enough, Bryce! He didn't do any of this. Yes, I agree, you make a point that he was with them, but that doesn't mean shit and you know it! Craig could have been walking back to his cabin when he was murdered and the body hidden and you know John, he could've been distracted by something which would've been his downfall. A number of things could have happened, you can't just go about blaming Ryan without any sort of physical proof."  
Ignoring Shawn's statement, Bryce turned around and looked over to the other three friends.

"What do you guys think?"

Steven and Mike were looking at both men, then looking over to Smitty.

"I don't think he did it. John was his best friend and he was pretty close to Craig, I mean fuck, Ryan was crying his eyes out over the fact that John was fucking gone," Smitty said, "I agree with Shawn's statement. Anything could've happened, and I highly doubt Ryan would kill another human being, especially if that other human being was his friend."

"I don't know. Shawn's statement seems logical, he's thinking of the whole picture. But Bryce's theory also makes complete sense. Ryan was the last one with both John and Craig. Ryan could be the murderer, but like Shawn said, we don't have physical evidence." Steven responded.

"Exactly. If Ryan did kill John and Craig, then they had to have done something to have caused him to officially snap. So Bryce, if you don't watch what you say, there's a big chance you could be next." Mike explained.

"Are you threatening me? Well, I guess I have more than one person to watch out for." Bryce remarked snarkily.  
"Bryce, just knock it the fuck off already. Now is not the time to be stirring up bullshit," responded Smitty.

With that, Bryce left the cabin with Steven following behind him leaving Shawn, Ryan, Smitty and Mike inside. They all looked at one another, not knowing what to do or say. Ryan was standing there thinking about everything Bryce has said, how right he was. He had to do something about Bryce soon before Steven or the rest fully turn on him.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: PHYSICAL ABUSE!

Half an hour had passed before Shawn, Mike, Steven, and Smitty decided to leave Ryan alone. All was quiet besides his own thoughts which were filled with adrenaline painted in crimson red and black. Ryan thought over and over how he'd get Bryce to be quiet, and how to do it without getting caught. With that, he stopped in his tracks before going upstairs to quickly change out of his pajamas into day clothing, slipped on his sneakers and rushed outside towards Bryce's cabin, which he shares with Shawn, Mike, and Steven.

As he walked, he kept thinking of his plan over and over again. There was one flaw, which could potentially ruin this altogether; Steven had taken Bryce's side earlier, so he might be leery of Bryce going along with Ryan thus Steven possibly following them. He had to be extra careful with his wording.

Ryan began nearing a turn in the road that went up a hill to the right of him, which he took and continued walking. There was a lot of trees surrounding him before he made another turned left twenty-five feet away, making his way up four steps and to the door of the larger cabin that held four of the friends.

Knocking on the door, someone answered quite quickly. To Ryan's satisfaction, Bryce had answered.

"What do you want?" Bryce asked in annoyance.

"I was on my way to get some wood for my cabin tonight and wanted to talk with you. I have some secrets I need to admit, not saying you were right earlier, just personal bits from my past regarding my temper." Ryan claimed.

"Fine," Bryce agreed, "I'll go with you and you'll admit your murderous little secrets or kill me."

The two wandered off towards the area at the campsite where campers can chop wood for each of their own cabins. When they arrived at their destination, Ryan walked over to an area where some wood had already been cut into tall, thick stumps which were too big for the fireplace to hold plus it'd be harder to burn. He picked one up and placed it onto the stump and asked Bryce politely to hold the piece of wood.

Bryce studied Ryan for a bit before asking, "are you going to harm me in any way? I will scream and put up a fight."

"If you don't, I will bring blood. Quit being a little bitch and just hold the wood for me, please?"

Reluctantly, he held it while Ryan went to get an ax from inside a nearby shed. When he returned, he comforted Bryce by claiming that he wouldn't hurt him and that he isn't like that; he doesn't have the heart to murder. Bryce just rolled his eyes and told Ryan to hurry up and chop.

While readying the ax, Ryan began talking.

"I've never told anyone this, but when I was younger I had to deal with an alcoholic father. Whenever he drank, no one wanted to be around him. He would beat me whenever he came back home from a night out barhopping alone. There were some nights where I'd be asleep and be woken up at three in the morning by yelling, cussing and a fist forcibly pounding against my head, face, and body."

Ryan kept bringing Bryce stumps to hold for him to chop while he reminisced over the bad memories.

"Then, this one night, something inside of me snapped. It was three am, normal time for my father to arrive home. I awoke to my mother crying and screaming in pain. I got up out of bed and looked into the living room to find him calling my mom all sorts of names while he hit her repeatedly. I couldn't take it anymore. Running to my parent's bedroom, I grabbed the hunting rifle my father hid behind the bedroom door, loaded it, walked back into the living room then aimed it and shot that abusive man right in the head. His body fell over while my mother cried. She kicked me out that night, told me to never return."

Bryce stared at Ryan with wide eyes as he watched him chop the next piece of wood.

"I never really thought anything was wrong with me. It wasn't until I had a nasty dispute with a man in a grocery store parking lot that I realized my temper was more of a rage. Scott Lucas was not ready for-"

"Wait," Bryce interrupted, "that was the name on the grave marker the other day!"

"Exactly. And before you think anything about it, I want you to know that that isn't the right date of his death."

With that, Ryan quickly had a hold of Bryce's head, slammed it down onto the stump and brought the ax down decapitating the young man. As his head rolled down the stump onto the ground, blood sprayed onto Ryan from Bryce's headless neck.

"Fuck, that felt so good." groaned Ryan.

From behind him, Ryan heard a gasp. As he turned around, there stood Steven and Shawn.


	8. A/N

Hey, just wanted to let my readers know that I apologize for the length of time it has taken me to update this story. I fell into a bit of depression that I have finally pulled myself out of and am currently writing Chapter Eight. I'm also editing the last seven chapters due to mistakes that a couple of close friends helped point out, so those will be updated after eight is written, looked at by my editors, edited by me and then uploaded. I really am sorry for the long wait, but I'm also grateful for all of the positive feedback! You all are so sweet and I really appreciate that.

Also, something I've been meaning to bring up but haven't is Chapter Nine will be the last chapter. That being said, there will be a sequel. I've had this planned out for about a month now and was going to bring it up in Chapter Eight's notes but decided to bring it up now so you all will be ready for it in advance.

When I upload Chapter Eight, this note will be deleted. I hope you all have a wonderful week! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
